Lost and Found
by Roguefire12
Summary: I had a normal life, for a while. But now I'm a "metahuman" with a voice inside my head. I'm having a great time.(Set in season 2)
1. Black out

**Ok, before I even start, sorry for the short chapter. I was thinking about making it longer, but then** _ **Flash**_ **stole my metahuman idea(Season 2 episode 7) and I got really annoyed. Just PM me if you don't understand what's happening because I'm going to start switching the POV later in the story. Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Flash**_ **. (Just ignore the question mark for right now)**

?

I stood in the backyard of my house, gazing at Avis, who was flying lazily. Just to be clear, Avis is a peregrine falcon, and I'm his falconer, if that word can be used in such a manner. I whistled sharply and Avis dived down, landing gently on the leather glove that I wore. I stroked his black head absently, watching the sun sink below the sky.

I checked my watch for what must of been the hundredth time. Three more minutes until the Particle Accelerator would be activated at 8:00. I had begged my parents to let me see the thing start, but they had said, "Young children aren't allowed to be inside the building when it starts, _because they might break something._ " Yes, because I, the almost 17 year old, is going to walk into a building and break everything. I rolled my eyes at my parents, who were currently at S.T.A.R Labs, doing whatever sciency thing they usually do.

Ok, maybe I need more friends than my parents' colleagues, a falcon, and my little sister. But for the time being, I was going to sit in the lawn chair in the backyard and watch the news report from my phone. "... and the Particle Accelerator will be activated in three, two, one," the newscaster said, being drowned out by the loud cheering in the background. I couldn't help but be proud of my parents who had worked for months with Professor Wells to achieve this goal.

I glanced upward to try to see the building's towers over our house's short fence. The newscaster suddenly screamed, and the screen turned to static.. A shock wave ran through the ground, followed by a wave that painted the sky golden. I stood watching the golden circle expand coming closer and closer. I didn't think to move until it was too late. The light had reached the neighborhood, moving though the houses and fences.

A strange lightness filled my body, quickly filled by searing pain. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I could only as see as the bright sky was enveloped in black.


	2. Teams

**I updated something on time, yay! Thanks otakuloca369 for being the first to follow. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think of my story. Oh, and sorry for the short chapters, but it's the holidays and I have mid-terms soon. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Danielle

"Hey, Avis,get up!"

I woke up in darkness. I sat up quickly throwing what I assumed to be a blanket off of me. I looked around and saw I was in a sparsely furnished room, with only a bed and a dresser. I stood up too fast causing a rush of dizziness.

"What are you doing? Seeing how long it takes to miss breakfast? You're skinny enough as it is." Someone pounded on the door. The person flung the door open, and flooded the room with light. The silhouette in the door impatiently said, "How do you even see in this room? It's like a black hole."

I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the light. "How?...what? Do you know where I am?" I asked. "At the base, idiot."

"I don't know where that is," I said starting to feel panicky, "My name's Danielle. Is my sister here? Or my par-." The man cut me off with a few choice words and disappeared from the door frame. I slowly made my way to the door, still using the wall as support. It opened up it to what looked like a large and empty warehouse. Sunlight filtered through the grimy windows illuminating the gray floor.

A door somewhere slammed and I gave little jump. I started going around and trying to open all the doors that the warehouse held. Locked. Locked. Finally open swung open to reveal a lifeless kitchen. Dust coated everything except the refrigerator. Another door slammed, and I cautiously made my way into the empty space.

Three people stood in a row, a fourth kneel on the floor, their face down. "Well, I don't feel like explaining this more than once, so you'd better listen. I'm Blake, this is Luke, and this is Audrey," Blake said, pointing to everyone in turn. "And I'm quite sure you know this young lady quite well," he hissed yanking her head upward.

"Emily!," I cried. It was my little sister. I ran to hug her, kneeling at her side. "And now back to the point," Blake continued. "We have your sister, so you do as we say, and if you want her to keep her life, I'd recommend that you do as we say. And what do you say you ask? We're trying to catch-and kill- the Flash, because he has a way of ruining our robberies."

"Killing, robberies, you're criminals?"

Blake rolled his eyes, "Yes captain obvious."

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"Because like the Flash you're a metahuman," Luke finally spoke up,"They're, well for the simplified version, they're people with superpowers. When the Particle Accelerator exploded, almost two years ag-"

"Wait, two years? What do you mean it exploded two years ago? And how am _I_ a-a whatever you said!?, " I demanded, standing up. Blake opened his mouth to respond, but Audrey jabbed him in the ribs, successfully shutting him up. This time she answered my question."You were," she hesitated for a second,"asleep for approximately one year and seven months. And in that time, you uh, got a pair of wings."

My jaw dropped open, "I-I, what wings, I can't-," I stuttered. I turned around trying to look at my back. "Just spread them out," Blake snorted. What muscles do I even use? Eventually I spread my wings- literally- they were tawny and 11 feet long. "Woah," I breathed.

"Well enough ooing and ahing, it's time to train," Blake said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward what I assumed was the exit. "Wait, training for what?," I asked. "You know, fight, bank heists, etc. You gotta learn how to fly sometime."


End file.
